SP Guests
You may have noticed that some customers aren't like the rest~ These are SP Guests, and can be brought in via advertising. Not only do they look different from other guests, but they tend to be more selective. If an SP Guest has a good experience at your cafe, it will raise their affection. When their affection is high enough you can offer them a job! This menu let's you see important info about SP Guests and how to unlock them. After converting them to employees, you'll have a chance to get more via the raffle! Like with your employees, you can give gifts to SP Guests! The more targeted the gift, the greater the effect~ Sometimes SP Guests will give you tasks. While these tasks may seem hard, the reward is always almost worth it! - In-game Assistant Levi Personality ': Kudere '''Where to find ': Residential Area\Sweetshop\Uptown 'Favorite Food ': Hamburger 'Favorite Gifts ': (White) || Cat Mask (+15), Watch (+15) || Perfume (+30) 'Introduction ': He is known as humanity's most powerful soldier and head of an elite squad in the Survey Corps. Hange remarks that he is a bit of a "clean freak". While it is said that he is blunt and unapproachable, it is noted that he has a strong respect for authority, structure, and discipline. 'Task ': Grow Up # Make 20 Hamburgers # Raise Levi's affection rating to 3 'Reward ': Luxury Gift Pack x1 , 10 Large Potion Pot, Chicken Nuggets Recipe '''Shimakaze Personality ': Reserved '''Where to find ': Residential Area\Uptown\Parking Lot 'Favorite Food ': Jap Fruit Blessing 'Favorite Gifts ': Lollipop(+3) || Donuts (+15) || Music Box (+21) ,Manga (+30) 'Introduction ': Shimakaze was a one-off super-destroyer built for the Imperial Japanese Navy during World War 2. She was armed with six 127 mm (5.0 in) dual purpose guns and conventional anti-aircraft and anti-submarine weaponry. More importantly, she was the only Japanese destroyer to be armed with 15 torpedo tubes each capable of firing the deadly 610 mm (24 in) Type 93 "Long Lance" torpedo. 'Task ': You're a Man of Mystery # Raise Shimakaze's affection rating to 4 # Sell 20,000 dishes '''Reward : Shimakaze Ornament (her headband), 5 legendary xp tomes, Jap BBQ recipe Note : Shimakaze Ornament requires at least 4 hearts of Affection to wear. Sora Personality ': Dandere '''Where to find ': Residential Area\Restaurant 'Favorite Food ': Orange Juice 'Favorite Gifts ': Orange Juice (+5) || Cat Mask (+15) || Handheld Device (+21), Manga (+30) 'Introduction ': Sora is an eighteen-year-old male who excels at strategies and cold readings while his eleven-year-old stepsister, Shiro, excels at calculations and logic. LN 3.0 Together, the two form the undefeated gaming identity Blank due to their trademark of using only spaces as their in-game names. After their parents died, the two no longer had emotional ties to society, and eventually became agoraphobic and hikikomori. 'Task ': If life is a game, then games are life # Stop plate collection 200 times # Get Combo x4 3 times 'Reward ': Shiro's School Uniform (and 2 items) Note: Shiro's School Uniform requires an affection level of 5 in order to wear '''Shichimiya Satone Personality ': Healthy '''Where to find ': Residential Area\Parking Lot 'Favorite Food ': Maid Omurice 'Favorite Gifts ': Teddy Bear (+5),Lolipop (+4) || Figma (+15),Scarf (+15) || Tiramisu (+30) 'Introduction ': Satone was Yuta's junior high school classmate. Although she considered Yuta to be her only true friend, she ended up transferring schools without saying goodbye during their second junior high school year. She transferred to Shinka Nibutani's junior high school where they became close. She suffers from delusions and calls herself "Sophia Ring SP Saturn VII" and addresses Yuta with the nickname "Yusha". 'Task ': An Unthinkable Encounter # Send 60 gifts to employees or guests # Sell 200,000 gold worth of food 'Reward ': White Eyepatch, Japanese Floor Lamp, Cream Puffs Recipe '''Kagamine Rin Personality ': Healthy '''Where to find ': Residential Area\Park 'Favorite Food ': Soda 'Favorite Gifts ': Teddy Bear (+5), Lollipop (+4) || Figma (+15), Scarf (+15) || Tiramisu (+30), Headphones (+21) 'Introduction ': Kagamine Rin & Len are humanoid personas voiced by the singing synthesizer application developed by Crypton Future Media, headquartered in Sapporo, Japan. They use Yamaha Corporation's Vocaloid 3 singing synthesizing technology. Their voices are sampled by Asami Shimoda. They have performed at live concerts onstage as animated projections. 'Task ': Some like it Impossible # Make 100 Orange Juice # Upgrade Orange Juice to 3 Stars 'Reward ': x5 Magician Luckycat, x1 Guitar, Sundae Recipe '''Makise Kurisu Personality ': Arrogant '''Where to find ': Residential Area\Restaurant 'Favorite Food ': Miso Ramen 'Favorite Gifts ': (White) || Cat Mask || Handheld Console 'Introduction ': Kurisu Makise is the main female protagonist of the game and Lab Member No. 004. She is an 18-year-old neuroscience researcher at an American university, and can speak and read English well. 'Task ': Mo' Moe, Mo' Money # Sell 300000 gold worth of food # Send 50 Gift to an Employee 'Reward ': 3x Gold Luckycat, 5x Large Potion Pot, x10 High Summon Scroll '''Azuki Azusa Personality ': Arrogant '''Where to find ': Residential Area\Uptown 'Favorite Food ': Tempura 'Favorite Gifts ': White || Cat Mask (+12),Figma (+15) || Handheld Console (+30) 'Introduction ': Azusa is a second-year high school student and a very popular girl, despite being flat-chested. She is a loner and has rejected all of the confessions she has received. She likes animals and tends to include bizarre animal smiles in conversation. As a result of Yoto's wish on the Stony Cat statue, she temporarily becomes unable to express her honest feelings. 'Task ': Azusa Azuki Gives the Order # Complete 50 PR Trips to the Residential Area # Buy 1 Azusa Ornament for employees 'Reward ': x5 Metal Luckycat, x1 Decoration (Name needed), x1 Tempura Recipe Notes: Azusa Ornament needs an employee with at least 4 heart affection to purchase. Azuki's favorite dish cannot be prepared until you get you finish her task, but you need Tempura to active the task. Ask other players if they can sell some dishes of Tempura or check the market. '''Kuriyama Mirai Personality ': Natural '''Where to find ': Residential Area\Uptown 'Favorite Food ': Jap Steamed Rice 'Favorite Gifts ': Lollipop (+5), Mittens (+4) || Chocolate (+15) || Tiramisu (+30) 'Introduction ': Mirai is a first-year high school student with short, strawberry-blonde hair styled into a bob, and wears red-rimmed glasses, leading Akihito to call her a 'bespectacled beauty', much to her dismay. She has the ability to manipulate blood, which is unique even within the scope of the Spirit World. 'Task ': Bespectacled And Naive Aliens # Sell 20000 Dishes # Buy 1 Red-Rimmed for Employees 'Reward ': x1 Red Rimmed Glasses, x1 Forbidden XP Tome, x5 Large Potion Pote Note: Red-Rimmed needs an employee with no heart affection to purchase. '''Yami Personality ': Reserved '''Where to find ': Residential Area\Uptown\Restaurant 'Favorite Food ': Taiyaki 'Favorite Gifts ': Mittens(+4) || Donut(+15) || Music Box(+15) ,Manga (+30) 'Introduction ': A dispassionate, withdrawn assassin, Golden Darkness was hired by one of Lala's prospective suitors, Lacospo, to kill Rito. She breaks the contract after noting Rito's true nature. 'Task ': Eve's Nice Boat Trip # 100 Combinations # Make 50 Taiyaki 'Reward ': 3x Mini gifts, Red Half Rimmed Glasses, Fried Rice Recipe '''Nyaruko Personality ': Healthy '''Where to find ': Residential Area\Restaurant\Parking Lot 'Favorite Food ': Lasagna 'Favorite Gifts ': Teddy Bear (+5), Lollipop (+4) || Figma (+15), Scarf (+15) || Tiramisu (+30), Headphones (+21) 'Introduction ': A Nyarlathothepian (alien from Nyarlathotep) who is sent by the Space Defence Agency to Earth to protect Mahiro Yasaka and ends up falling inlove with him.She takes a human form of a girl with long,silver-coloured hair.She is always friendly to Mahiro,eager to pursue him,but often shows abusive and brutal habits to any hostile aliens.She is also obsessed with otaku culture. 'Task ': Nyaruratohotepu's Lovesplosion # Gain 1000 Friendship # Raise Nyaruko's affection rating to 3 '''Reward : 20 Hardcover XP Tome (green) , Cute Monster (outfit), Macaron Recipe Note : Cute Monster requires at least 3 hearts of Affection to wear. Akagi Personality ': Gentle '''Were to find ': Electronics Street\Arcade\Market 'Favorite Food ': Fried Rice 'Favorite Gifts ': Flowers , Umbrella (+5) || Figma (+5), Scarf (+9) || Perfume 'Introduction ': Akagi was an aircraft carrier of the Imperial Japanese Navy (IJN), named after Mount Akagi in present-day Gunma Prefecture. Though she was laid down as an Amagi-class battlecruiser, Akagi was converted to an aircraft carrier while still under construction to comply with the terms of the Washington Naval Treaty. 'Task ': The Gluttonous Carrier Quiz # Make 100 Jap Fried Tofu # Make 100 Hot Dog # Make 100 Dango 'Reward ': x2 Mini Gift Pack, x3 Family Size Potion, x15 High Summon Scroll '''KAITO Personality ': Gentle '''Where to find ': Electronics Street/Karaoke/Maid Cafe 'Favorite Food ': Sundae 'Favorite Gifts ': Flowers (+5),Umbrella || Figma, Scarf || Perfume 'Introduction ': KAITO is a humanoid persona voiced by a singing synthesizer application developed by Yamaha Corporation using their new Vocaloid singing synthesizer technology under the codename of "Taro". His voice is sampled by Naoto Fūga. He has performed at live concerts onstage as an animated projection. Many songs have been made with him. He was the fourth ever released Vocaloid and the second in Japanese. 'Task ': Vocaloid Time # Train stats +100 Points # Give 50 Gift to an SP Guest 'Reward ': x4 Potion Six Pack, 1x Rename Luckycat, x1 Luxury Gift Pack '''Louise Personality ': Arrogant '''Where to find ': Electronics Street/Figma Shop/Arcade 'Favorite Food ': Apple Pie 'Favorite Gifts ': (White) || Cat Mask (+12) || Handheld Console (+30) 'Introduction ': Louise is introduced as a second-year student at the Tristain Academy of Magic. She is the third daughter of the Valliere family, an aristocratic family well known in Tristain, As a noble, Louise defends her honor as a benevolent person. 'Task ': The Mean Mage # Borrow 100 Employees from a friend # Buy 1 Louise School Uniform for employees 'Reward ': x5 Manga, x10 High Summon Scroll, x100 Friendship Points Note: Apple Pie recipe can only be bought from the Mystery Salesperson with Diamonds. If you're having difficulty finding it you can always ask others for Apple Pies or check the Market. '' ''The Louise School Uniform needs an employee with at least 4 heart affection to purchase. '''Hestia Personality ''': Arrogant '''Where to find : Electronics Street\Arcade Favorite Food ': Veggie Salad '''Favorite Gifts ': White || Cat Mask, Choker (+9) || Handheld Console 'Introduction ': Hestia is Bell's resident deity, in charge of taking care of Bell's development as an adventurer. She is jealous of Bell's involvement with others girl's affairs (most notably Aiz), but despite that, is still in love with him and is devoted on protecting him, helping him with his growth, even after learning from him that he only views her as a family member. 'Task ': Lolita in the Kitchen # Raise Hestia's affection rating to 4 # Rub head and make employees happy 100 times 'Reward ': Collection XP Tome x 10, High summoning ticket x 20, Gold Luckycat x1 '''Chiyo Sakura Personality ': Natural '''Where to find ': Electronics Street/Figma Shop 'Favorite Food ':Strawberry Cake 'Favorite Gifts ': Lollipop (+5), Mittens (+4) || Choker (+9), Chocolate (+15) || Tiramisu (+30) 'Introduction ': The viewpoint character of the series,Sakura is a high school girl with a crush on Nozaki,but when she incorrectly words her confession,she ends up becoming Nozaki's inker assistant.She is in class 2-A and a member of the school's art club.She is petite and notably wears two large ribbons that have a polka dot patter;they become Nozaki's trademark of Chiyo. 'Task ': Moe Maiden Monthly # Hold 6 Parties # Karate Chop 20 lazy employees 'Reward ': Mini Gift Pack x2, Family Size Potion x3, 10 Mid Summon Tickets Note : Acquiring Chiyo's favourite food requires you to complete the achievement "Golden Resplendence" (Get an employee with gold level character (5-star)) '''Yazawa Nico Personality ': Natural '''Where to find ': Electronics Street\Maid Cafe 'Favorite Food ': Tiramisu 'Favorite Gifts ': Lolipop,Mittens || Choker,Chocolate ||Tiramisu 'Introduction ': Nico is a third-year student interested in fashion, and thus acts as the group's wardrobe supervisor alongside Kotori. She has the strongest desire to become an idol out of everyone in μ's, and has tirelessly worked hard in order to achieve her goal. However, much to her chagrin, Nico is childlike in appearance and behavior despite her age, looking much younger than the rest of the group. 'Task ': An Idol Shaped Whole in the Heart # Buy 1 LL idol outfit for employees # Buy 1 Nico School Uniform for employees 'Reward ': Friendly Gift Pack x1, High Summon Scroll x20, Friendship x50 '''Ciel Phantomhive Personality ': Kudere '''Where to find ': Electronics Street\Karaoke 'Favorite Food ': Earl Grey Tea 'Favorite Gifts ': (White) || Mask (+15),Watch (+15) || Headphones (+21),Perfume (+27) 'Introduction ': Earl Ciel Phantomhive is the business-savvy,egotistical thirteen-year-old and the head of the Phantomhive family after the deaths of his parents,Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive.He runs the Funtom Company, which manufactures toys and sweets,with the later addition of a food branch after winning a Royal Warrant. 'Task ': High Class Aesthetics # Buy 1 Light Wooden Table # Buy 1 Orange Checkerboard Table # Buy 1 Orange Thumbtack table 'Reward ': Armchair x1, Stamper Luckycat x2, Earl Grey Tea Recipe '''Ken Kaneki Personality ': Gentle '''Where to find ': Electronics Street\Maid Cafe 'Favorite Food ': Latte 'Favorite Gifts ': Flowers,Umbrella || Figma,Scarf || Perfume 'Introduction ': The main protagonist of the story,Kaneki Ken is an 19-year-old university freshman that receives an organ transplant from Rize,who was trying to kill him before she was struck by a fallen I-beam and seemingly killed.After the operation Kaneki develops ghoul-like tendencies and characteristics,and his rationality begins to wane. 'Task ': The Patient Pubescent Pirate # Buy 1 Black eyepatch # Buy 1 Medical eyepatch # Buy 1 Tokyo Ghoul Mask 'Reward ': Mid Summon Scroll x 40, Forbidden XP Tome x2, Latte Recipe '''Shokuhou Misaki Personality ': Healthy '''Where to find ': Electronics Street/Market/Maid Cafe 'Favorite Food ': Cream Puffs '''Favorite Gifts : Teddy Bear (+5), Lollipop (+4) || Figma (+15), Scarf (+15) || Tiramisu (+30), Headphones (+21) Introduction: Shokuhou Misaki is the fifth ranked Level 5 esper and a student at Tokiwadai Middle School that goes under the alias "The Queen". This refers to her having the largest faction and influence within Tokiwadai Middle School due to her ability. Originally referred to only in passing in Toaru Majutsu no Index, her character later officially debuts in Toaru Kagaku no Railgun and later made her debut in the Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index novels. Task ': ''Tokiwadi Queen's Curiousity # Reach 20 Combo 3s # Raise Misaki's affection rating to 4 'Reward ': Maid Outfit x1, Magician Luckycat x5, Mini Gift Pack x1 '''Super Sonico Personality ': Natural '''Where to find ': Electronics Street\Karaoke\Arcade 'Favorite Food ': Macaroons 'Favorite Gifts ': Lollipop (+5), Mittens (+4) || Chocolate (+15) || Tiramisu (+30) 'Introduction ': Super Sonico is a fictional character created by Tsuji Santa of Nitroplus.Her debut appearance was on October 14,2006 as the mascot for Nitroplus' annual live music festival event "Nitro Super Sonico",which took place at Shiba Park in Minato-KU. '''Task: Fight For Sony! # Visit friends 300 times # Buy 1 Sonico Headphones for employees 'Reward ': Luxury Gift Pack x1, Small Potion Bottle x4, Magician Luckycat x3